memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Raid on San Francisco
The Raid on San Francisco was an attack on San Francisco during the Dominion War that marked the first attack on Earth in centuries and the entrance of the Breen Confederacy into the war. Background As the Dominion began losing the war they sought new allies, and the Breen entered into an alliance with them. ( ) The Raid The raid began when a Breen agent, Za'dag, beamed aboard DP-7, a weapons platform responsible for the defense of the North American continent, and took control of the platform. Then three Breen warships, disguised as Tellarite freighters, entered into the vicinity of Starbase 1 and opened fire on it, disabling main power on the station. These three vessels then entered into Earth orbit and opened fire on San Francisco, destroying Starfleet Headquarters and the Golden Gate Bridge. At the same time the Breen began jamming Starfleet communications frequencies, which was noticed by the as it tried to hail Headquarters. The Enterprise s crew then began watching news reports from the system and learned that San Francisco had been attacked. This caused Commander Will Riker to order the Enterprise through an ion storm to reach Earth as quickly as possible. Meanwhile on Earth, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was leading a group of newly graduated officers in Bunker SF-Zero-One, Starfleet's back-up headquarters. From this bunker they contacted the which was locked in Starbase 1 and learned that they would need someone to remove the starbase's doors with a tractor beam in five minutes. The Enterprise heard this communication and responded by moving to the base and removing the doors as Lunar Base 3 launched runabouts to cover them. It was then discovered that DP-7 was under the enemy's control when it fired on the runabouts. At the same time the Enterprise pulled the spacedock doors free and the Columbia left spacedock and was immediately fired upon by DP-7. This caused the Enterprise to engage the platform while the Columbia engaged the three ships. Then Captain Picard determined the platform was being controlled by someone and beamed aboard the platform from the bunker. He then shot Za'dag and shut down the platform, allowing the Enterprise and Columbia to engage and destroy the Breen vessels without interference. With the destruction of the Breen vessels the battle ended. ( ) During this fight, a Temporal Agent from the year 2409 arrived to this era in search of the Vorgon Ajur and Boratus. Their ship struck down a number of Breen vessels before beaming down to Starfleet Headquarters. The Agent and his crew are able to drive off a Breen invasion of the building before confronting the two Vorgons. ( ) Aftermath After the battle the Breen officially announced that they were breaking off diplomatic relations with the Federation and entering into an alliance with the Dominion. ( ) It also dealt a blow to the morale of the Federation, while helping that of the Dominion alliance. ( ) 2,147 people were killed at Starfleet Academy. ( ) Alternate timeline The Raid of San Francisco was prevented in an alternate timeline by Kes, who had used her mental prowess to travel to the Alpha Quadrant to inform Starfleet of the survival of the starship Voyager in the Delta Quadrant, along with the creation of the Delta Coalition. Kes used her powers to halt the raid, which pushed the Breen to abandon their alliance with the Dominion and led to an earlier conclusion to the Dominion War. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * Category:Dominion War